Nobody's home
by Darkness-of-love
Summary: Inuyasha betrays kagome one last time, after attempts on her life she becomes emotionless, where dose Sesshomaru come into this painful story? and I mean literally for kagome! Pairing: KagxSesh, InuxKikyo
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

'Nobody's home'

Nobody's home

Summery: Inuyasha betrays kagome one last time, after attempts on her life she becomes emotionless, where dose Sesshomaru come into this painful story? (and I mean literally for kagome!)

Pairing: KagxSesh, InuxKikyo

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha n co. but I do luckily own every episode on DVD (I no im very very sad )

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Chapter 1: Painful endings.

Kagome stood hugging the goshinboku tree. Tears soaked her porcelain cheeks. Her heart had been broken once again buy Inuyasha. She didn't want to realise that Inuyasha had chosen kikyo. It hurt too much; she didn't want to think about him or what happened it just hurt.

'Why, why did this have to happen to me?' she thought to her self. Unknown to her Inuyasha had returned to the spot at which kagome was crying, a twisted plan swirling in his mind.

Kagome heard the leaves rustle and she turned around to find Inuyasha.

"Inu…inuya…sha"

Inuyasha raised his hand and extended his claws. Kagome's eyes filled with want of what was to come, she might as well end her life, there wasn't much in it now anyway.

"For kikyo" where the last things kagome heard because as inuyasha's claws collided with her face Kikyo shot an arrow which held her to that god forsaken tree exactly where Inuyasha had been when she first found him.

As kagome took her last breath, kikyo expected her soul to come flying back to her, but it didn't happen. Either way she was happy because she now had Inuyasha for herself no copy trying to win his heart. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and they walked off into the darkness of the trees unaware of the molten gold eye's watching their every move.

As kagome felt their aura's slowly disappear she let herself breath once more. She grabbed the arrow that held her to the tree and pulled it out. All that was left was pink dust and a heartbroken kagome. She slid down the trunk as silent tears fled away from her eyes.

She felt all emotion fly out of her as if they had grown wings, nothing seemed right anymore. As she tried to stand up the figure that was watching her decided to show themselves.

D-o-f: yea im gonna give you a cliffy because im tiered so yea anyway please comment (flames welcome)

Thanks bye!


	2. Inbetween: Authors note Gomennasai

Authors note:

Authors note:

I have deleted chapter 2 because it was wrong it was for a diff story soz, um well yea so don't be mad at me I was having a blond moment before I went out coz I was getting nice comments and I did that without really checking sorry! Gomen-nasai!

Well ill get the next chapter up soon and like I said Gomen-nasai!

Love

D-O-L


	3. Chapter 2: Emptiness

Nobody's Home

Nobody's Home

Thnx for the reviews this is the right chapter 2 sorry and I got the idea of Inu and kikyo turning on kagome when I was drawing ma manga!

Chapter 2 – Emptiness

Last time

She felt all emotion fly out of her as if they had grown wings, nothing seemed right anymore. As she tried to stand up the figure that was watching her decided to show them.

Now

Kagome looked up to see a figure walking out of the shadows. She slumped back on the ground thinking that it was Inuyasha coming to finally finish her off. She licked her lips and tasted the blood that pored out of the wound on her face and looked up again. But to her surprise it wasn't Inuyasha it was his older half brother Sesshomaru.

She let her head droop again wishing Inuyasha would come and kill her, she felt nothing anymore, that was enough to make her want to die.

Sesshomaru looked at the wounded girl sat in front of him. For some reason when she looked up there was no emotion in those once lively, warm eye's that could brighten up anyone's day. She had a deep cut from her left forehead to her right cheek witch pored deep red fresh blood. Her face was cold, emotionless.

He walked closer to her and she didn't flinch she just sat there as if she was waiting for something.

Kagome wondered what he was doing, she thought he was going to kill her like she wanted but it never happened. She thinking of what happened, tears stained her emotionless face. She thought about her family, she couldn't go home now, he was probably see her or something. She couldn't feel the pain in her face or her chest where the arrow hit her body was numb. Her life went down a cliff when she saw Inuyasha and kikyo together, Inuyasha telling her that he would always love kikyo and never kagome that was enough to tell her that she didn't belong with him. She spent so much time off school that she couldn't go back now and she was sure that the cut on her face was going to scar.

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of kagome and put is hand on her chin. He lifted her face so that she was looking in his eyes. He couldn't read her; she was empty, more than he was. She would have usually gone back to her group but she was too wounded to do anything.

"Miko"

She looked into his eyes but said nothing.

"Miko" he said more loudly.

But she just stared it was like she was dead. Well she was dead inside. Her lively soul was trapped behind a wall of hurt and pain. She was falling into her own empty pit of darkness.

As he let go of her chin she stood and walked past him, she needed to clean off even though she was longing for death. She stopped, but she didn't turn round when she said "Have you seen a spring near here?" her voice was low and sad.

He looked at her waiting to see if she was going to do anything.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

She started to walk again but was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder. She looked out of the corner of her eye down at the clawed hand and looked back to see Sesshomaru looking at her. She removed the hand and kept on walking. She heard a waterfall in the distance and turned in its direction. No normal human would have heard it but she was empty so she could hear, see, smell a lot better, nothing clouding her mind, nothing worrying her, nothing.

He watched as she walked in the direction of the waterfall he had passed, he was walking to catch some food but came across the scene that he just witnessed.

She started to run and nothing got in her way, it was like the trees were moving out of her way. And in no time she got to the river, she looked at the refection in the water; blood dripped off her face and stained the peaceful water. She licked her lips again tasting the blood. It was warm, against her cold tongue. She lifted some water into her hands and splashed it onto her face. It washed the dried blood of her face. She looked at her reflection again the cut was definantly going to leave a scar.

Sesshomaru watched as she washed the blood off her face, and look at her reflection. She stood up and turned to him, nodded and began to walk up stream and into the woods. She knew he was following her but she didn't mind, nothing mattered to her anymore so she could let it slide. She was buisy thinking about her mother, brother and grandpa, so she didn't notice that the demon lord was now walking right next to her and watching her. Also she didn't notice the pure aura and bright pink glow that came from the path in front of them.

R&R, and like I said before sorry about putting the wrong chapter up.

But kagome will turn demon and she will be a cat demon.

Bye


	4. Transformation and new directions

Nobody's home

Nobody's home

Thnx for the reviews, im glad that you like it. Also Flames are welcome so don't hesitate to tell me if I can improve it and maybe you could give me ideas to put in the story! Oh and by the way, Sesshomaru has 2 arms ins this story, I think its better that way.

Chapter 3 – Transformation and new directions.

Last time

She knew he was following her but she didn't mind, nothing mattered to her anymore so she could let it slide. She was buisy thinking about her mother, brother and grandpa, so she didn't notice that the demon lord was now walking right next to her and watching her. Also she didn't notice the pure aura and bright pink glow that came from the path in front of them.

Now

Kagome kept on walking in the exact same direction for about five minuets, and she still didn't notice the pink glow that was mixing with a very dark purple. Sesshomaru being the demon he was, felt pure and tainted aura, it felt like they were fusing together, and were creating a very powerful force. Kagome looked up to find herself not in the forest but in a field, half dead, half thriving. She looked around and spotted a person glowing half white half black a bit like yin and yang. She walked up to the mysterious person and held out a hand to touch it. But instead of kagome touching the odd person, the said person grabbed her hand. Kagome jerked forward and was absorbed into the young woman standing in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She started to become dizzy, and fell into unconsciousness.

With Sesshomaru

He watched as kagome walked towards the strange figure, the pink and dark purple mist closed in on Kagome and she fell unconsciousness. He caught her before she fell and lifted her up and set of towards his castle, the only thing he didn't realise was the changes that where appearing in her appearance.

With Kagome

Her mind was swirling, her whole body hurt. She was scared, uncomfortable and shocked. The last thing she could remember was being sucked into some weird woman and blanking out. She slowly opened her eyes, god that even hurt. She looked around the room, it was very expensive looking. The walls were black and had a big silver picture of an Inu Youkai in full form; the floor was a very dark wood. It had a clear door leading to a balcony, and it had 3 other doors that didn't show any indication of where they led. The curtains on the window and on the balcony doors where silver. The bed she was lying on was western style and was also covered in black and silver silk sheets. It was four-poster and had silver curtains hanging from the top.

Kagome looked at the clothes she was wearing and she wasn't wearing her normal skimpy uniform but a white silk yukata. It had a small cresant moon on the shoulder.

She was snapped out of her daze by the door opening and a tall person with long silver hair walked in to her room. She stared at him with emotionless eyes as he walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"Are you feeling well now Kagome," he asked. For one minute it reminded her of Inuyasha but she pushed that memory out of her mind. She went to push a lock of hair behind her ear when it fell back into her face. 'Huh!?' she tried again but it fell strait back into her face. She jumped out of the bed still ignoring Sesshomaru and ran to the mirror. She stared dumbfounded at her refection.

Instead of having human ears she had Golden cat ears. She turned and saw a golden cattail. Her eyes were a pure white with a black rim; she had 2 magenta pink stripes on her cheeks and a hot pink stripe on each eyelid. She had a light blue teardrop with a yin ad yang ball in the middle (of the tear) in the middle of her bangs. Her hair was golden like her ears and tail and she had claws and fangs. Her emotionless eyes widened and she turned to Sesshomaru hate clouding the now white and black orbs.

"You did this didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

Tears streamed down her pale face as she tried to find a way out. She ran into one room and ran out of the balcony doors. She flung herself of the railings and landed on all fours. She started to run to the big black gate that she saw when she jumped, only to be stopped by crashing into something hard, very hard. She fell back and landed on her tail, which made her yelp. She jumped back onto her feet and stared at Sesshomaru with hatred. He slowly walked forward making kagome take steps backwards and eventually into a tree. Her glare never faltered as his hands slammed onto the tree at each cheek. He lowered his face until it was inches from hers. She smirked.

He stood back up strait taking his hands of the tree resulting in kagome running off again at top speed. He wasn't going to let her get away though. So he an after her, it didn't take long to catch up to her because she had only gotten out of the castle gates. He grabbed her wrist and came to a stop. Kagome slammed back into his chest.

"Let go of me you bastard, let go, LET GO!" she screamed as she was turned around to face him. He looked at her as she stopped struggling and lowered his head to hers.

Her eyes widened forgetting her mask that she had cleverly created as his lips brushed against hers.

"I didn't change you, don't try that again for you are mine" and with that he kissed her hoping she will enjoy it as much as he was.

OMG 1,025 words OMG

And its only two pages!

Kags: WOW I get to kiss sesshy-kun yea!

Sesshy walks in grabs kagome and runs

D-O-L: ok umm well Plz review and ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, it might take a while because well I am going back to school so yea!

Push The Button And Get A Cookie!


	5. Emotions Flare and Kagome runs!

Nobody's home

Hey for anyone who pushed the button for chapter 3 you will get a cookie in due time don't worry nyways on with the story

Back to you ted

Not really!

Last time

Her eyes widened forgetting her mask that she had cleverly created as his lips brushed against hers.

"I didn't change you, don't try that again for you are mine" and with that he kissed her hoping she will enjoy it as much as he was.

Now

Kagome's eyes slowly drifted to a close as she lost herself in the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Slowly she opened her mouth and he darted inside battling for dominance. Obviously he won and drew back looking into her misted eye's. His hand travelled down her back and rested on her firm bottom. She gasped and he smirked.

She looked up to his golden eyes finding a small amount of amusement swirling in their depths. Sesshomarus other hand rested on her back as he lifted her and carried her bridal style to his chamber. He sat her down on the bed and kissed her once again, he lowered himself so he was resting just above her. He broke the kiss and travelled down her neck nipping at the soft skin.

"Sesshomaru stop it," she said sternly. He looked up into her eyes that had become cold once again.

"What?" he asked slightly lifting one of his silver eyebrows.

"Get off me" she said pushing against him. Sesshomaru rose so he was sitting with his knees at each side of her legs and she pushed herself up.

She removed her legs from under him and got off the bed.

"Don't try to seduce me! I am not something you can just use!" she shouted as she moved to walk out of the room. Sesshomaru was infrount of her within seconds.

"Why do you think that?" he said brushing some hair out of her face.

Kagome slapped his hand away and slid the door open. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched her calmly walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Kagome had reached the giant wooden doors; she carefully pushed one open trying not to scratch it with her claws. Cold air hit her face as she walked out of the stunning castle. She touched her face and felt the scare that marred her face. A tear slid out of her eye and she ran out of the castle gates. She smelt warm water and changed direction. She stopped at a beautiful hot spring, it was surrounded but smooth rocks and small clumps of grass hung in the water. She took off the simple kimono she was wearing and sunk into the soothing water. Sighing with content she closed her eyes and bathed in the water.

Sesshomaru followed her scent to the doors of his castle. It was still open letting the cold air fill the small hallway. He walked out, and lifted his head. His nose twitched, as he smelt the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. He started to walk in that direction eyes closed but his other senses alert to everything around him.

Kagome had just finished putting the Black kimono back on, when Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. She stepped back as he stopped and looked at her.

"What do you want?!?" she asked quietly, almost whispering. He just looked at her and walked forward.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed while backing up. Sesshomaru stopped his advance and looked at her fearful eyes.

"Kago.."

"NO!" She interrupted him.

"I can..'t I don't want to hurt anymore!" she said between sobs. Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he sighed. He walked to her shaking form and wrapped his arms around her.

"Im sorry" he whispered in her ear.

"W…what?" she said shocked at his outburst.

"Im sorry, I took it too far after all, you have been through a lot just recently" he explained while growling softly to comfort her.

"Thank…. Thank you" she said as she lent into his embrace.

Sesshomaru felt her go limp against him and figured that she had fallen asleep. He lifted her and took her back to the castle.


End file.
